Bulma's Journal
by Krys Griffin
Summary: Vegeta's bored so he reads Bulma's journal


Bulma's Journal  
  
By Krys Griffin  
  
Vegeta glared out the window bored. he wanted to spar but everyone else had other things to do. Kakarot's eldest brat was in school, while his younger brat was with Trunks. He knew he could spar with them, if he really wanted to, but they weren't enough of a challenge, unless they fused. Kakarot himself was nowhere to be found.  
  
::Guess I shouldn't have destroyed the gravity room. Now I have to wait for that woman to fix it again:: He let out a heavy sigh. glad that no one was around at the moment. He turned away from the window and spotted Bulma's journal laying on the bed table. ::I've been wondering what she puts in there. I'm kinda surprised she left the thing out today::  
  
Vegeta walked over and sat on the bed as he picked up the book. He was not really sure if he wanted to know what Bulma had written about him, but his curiosity got the better of him. He flipped open the book and started reading.  
  
January 31, 765  
  
He moved like honey in my dream last night; Yeah, some fires were burning.  
  
He came near to me, and endeared to me, but he couldn't quite discern me.  
  
Does that scare him? I'll let him run away. But my heart will not oblige me.  
  
I'll remember him like a melody. Yeah, he'll haunt the world inside me.  
  
And my big secret - Gonna win him over, slow like honey, heavy with mood.  
  
I'll let him see me, I'll covet his regard, I'll invade his demeanor.  
  
And he'll yield to me like a scent in the breeze, and he'll wonder what it is about me.  
  
And my big secret - Keeping him coming, slow like honey, heavy with mood.  
  
Though dreams can be deceiving like faces are to hearts  
  
They serve for sweet relieving when fantasy and reality lie too far apart  
  
So I'll stretch myself across, like a bridge and I'll pull him to the edge  
  
And stand there waiting, trying to attain, the end to satisfy the story  
  
Shall I release him? Must I release him. as I rise to meet my glory?  
  
But my big secret. Gonna hover over his life. Gonna keep him reaching.  
  
When I'm gone like yesterday, when I'm high like heaven, when I'm strong like music.  
  
'Cuz I'm slow like honey, and heavy with mood.  
  
::What was she thinking?:: Vegeta's perpetual scowl softened a fraction as he sat back, ::Why didn't she say something? What else is there in here?:: He flipped a over a few pages and continued reading.  
  
May 9, 765  
  
I lie in an early bed, thinking late thoughts, waiting for the black to replace my blue. I do not struggle in his web because it was my aim to get caught, but daddy longlegs, I feel that I'm finally growing weary of waiting to be consumed by you. Give me the first taste, let it begin heaven cannot wait forever. Darling, just start the chase - I'll let you win but you must make the endeavor  
  
Oh, your love gave me a heart contusion. Adagio breezes fill my skin with sudden red, your hungry flirt borders intrusion. I'm building memories on things we have not said. Full is not heavy as empty, not nearly my love, not nearly. Give me the first taste, let it begin heaven cannot wait forever. Darling, just start the chase - I'll let you win but you must make the endeavor  
  
::Damn. That blue-haired woman should've told me:: he was glad nobody was around, he knew that what he was starting to feel would be more than he could cover up. It would be written plainly in his eyes, if not on his face. ::If I had known I might've done something sooner:: He flipped a few more pages.  
  
June 14, 765  
  
The long awaited rains have fallen hard upon the thirsty ground, and carved their way to where the wild and rushing river can be found. And like the rains, I have been carried here to where the river flows, yeah, my heart is racing and my knees are weak, as I walk to the edge. I know there is no turning back once my feet have left the edge, and in the rush I hear a voice that's telling me it's time to take the leap of faith so here I go.  
  
He thought as he turned another couple of pages, his face took on a look of near peacefulness, his eyes filled with sadness at the pain he'd caused her. Then his scowl reasserted itself on his features, as his thoughts turned introspective. ::Who am I trying to kid? If I had known. I would probably been even more cruel to her. at least in her eyes::  
  
September 23, 765  
  
Pale September, I seam to wear time like a dress. The autumn days swing soft around me, like cotton on my skin, but as the embers of summer lose their breath and disappear my heart goes cold and only hollow rhythms resounded from within. But then he rises, brilliant as the moon in full and sinks in the burrows of my keep. All my armor falls down, in a pile at my feet, and my winter gives way to warmth, as I'm singing him to sleep. He goes along just like a water lily, gently on the surface of his thoughts his body floats. Unweighted down by passion or intensity, yet unaware of the depth upon which he coasts. He finds a home in me for what misfortune sows, he knows my touch will reap.  
  
He stopped, closing the book abruptly. ::I don't know the depth upon which I coast?:: The thought made him shudder slightly as he put the book back where it had been. ::Maybe I should go exploring:: He smirked at the images provoked by that thought, as he stood and walked out of the room to find Bulma.  
  
Credits:  
  
Dragon Ball by Akira Toriyama  
  
Slow Like Honey - Fiona Apple - Tidal  
  
The First Taste - Fiona Apple - Tidal  
  
Dive - Steven Curtis Chapman - Speechless  
  
Pale September - Fiona Apple - Tidal  
  
Time line by Juuhachi-gou at http://www.faeriefloss.net/mirai/main.html 


End file.
